halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen-022
:* |rank = |specialty = *Assault|battles = *OPERATION: Arsenal *Battle of Bivec * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Owen-022, born Owen Carman, was a super soldier during the . He was second-in-command of Purple Team and was known to be another fearless spartan. He was killed during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV by seraphs fighters. Biography Born Owen Carman, the boy was born into a normal life and had great physical accomplishments including great speed, reaction time and strength. Living in the capital of Arkos, Owen and his father Matthew made names for themselves as traveling merchants who had little money. In time, Matthew had to give up his son in order to survive and sold his son in slave trade to . Soon after he was bought, Mendez treated Owen like a son and soon the two joined the , with Owen being a potential candidate for the augmentation process. During training, Owen formed a friendship with fellow spartans Gary-009 and Jane-105. Soon, the trio would become Purple Team with fellow spartans Roman-071, Cassie-119 and Nichole-077 joining sometime in early 2524. After the teams graduation of the program, Gary was assigned as the team's leader and chose Owen as is second in command. Human-Covenant War OPERATION: Arsenal Undercover Operation During the Harvest Campaign, discovered that the Covenant had found the planet Sentinel, a colony that was one of the largest producers of necessary ship parts and slip-space drives. Purple Team is sent to stop the Covenant in a small stealth ship dubbed the Interceptor. Using the Interceptor, Purple team would slip past Covenant forces and land on the planet. Once on the planet, the spartans began to move towards several Covenant staging areas and LZ’s. Repeatedly beating down on Covenant sectors, Purple Team picked up a S.O.S from a near by UNSC outpost. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Gary-009 made the decision to investigate and request was given by Senior Petty Officer Thomas Majors. Moving towards the outpost, Purple Team was ambushed by Covenant forces but quickly dealt with. Fearing the worse, Purple made a mad dash towards the outpost and they were correct. The outpost was under Covenant command and the entire crew was dead. Retake of the Outpost The team divided with Owen-022, Roman-071, and Cassie-119 taking a position on a ridge to provide covering fire and so that Roman would easily take out Covenant comms that were still under construction. The rest of the team moved through the outpost and struck at multiple Jackal nest and Elite barracks, filling them with smoke and snapping their necks. Once moving through the barracks, Purple-1 made their way to the control room whilst Roman was about to blow the AA’s and alert the Covenant to their presence. After the control was cleared, Gary captured a Sangheili Ultra who had command of the outpost for interrogation. At the time, Roman detonated the explosives on the AA’s destroying them and retaking the outpost. During interrogation, the ultra revealed that a fleet of Covenant ships were already on the planet and had begun their assault. After returning to space, Purple Team witnessed the destruction of the planet and its glassing. Sentinel was now under command of the Covenant. Battle of Bivec Fort Jefferson On November 25th 2551, the Covenant Fleet of Lost Crusade arrived at Bivec, a planet close to Reach and perhaps considered by many as Reach’s private outpost. As the Covenant invaded Fort Jefferson, Purple Team was deployed from the UNSC Typhoon. Once landed, the Covenant deployed AA Wraiths around the fort, cutting off air support. While Gary, Owen, and Jane-105 try to bring down the wraiths, Roman, Cassie, and Nichole-077 defend the entrance of the fort. Once the wraiths were destroyed, pelicans came to retrieve saviors including Purple. After the destruction of Fort Jefferson, Twilight Base was outfitted with AA’s to combat the Covenant fleet around the fort. The Spire Recon Team Echo comprised of Owen and Cassie report in that the Covenant had placed Spires in the Vemal Mountains and recall all recon teams to fall back to Twilight Base. Gary-009, Admiral Jackson, and Colonel Hoffman devise OPERATION: Spearhead. The following day, Roman and Jane lead the Sky Strikers whilst the rest of Purple eliminate Covenant ground support. But within a solid three minutes after the operation had begun, a Covenant cruiser dropped a scarab into battle. Roman had then disobeyed orders and personally engaged the scarab and hijacked it. After disposing of a large Covenant platoon, Roman came and picked up Purple Team in the scarab and attacked the spire. Calling off the Sky Strikers, Purple Team had destroyed the Spire and secured the Vemal Mountains. Mortis Once attacked, Gary, and Jackson create OPERATION: Secret Santa with Gary, Owen, and Jane dropping behind enemy lines. Purple-2 (Roman, Cassie, and Nichole) push up the front with marine teams and scorpions. Soon, Cassie is injured by Jackal snipers and forced to be evacuated, giving Purple-2 no cover. Purple-1 has was able to secure a Covenant LZ and board a Corvette crashing it into a staging area. This act forced the rest of the Fleet of Lost Crusade'' to down 11 ships, from the original 14. Once returning to Twilight Base, Purple Team and the UNSC Crimson Tornado and UNSC Typhoon lay witness to three CCS-class cruisers and an Assault Carrier attacking the base. Stealing a Phantom, Purple Team boards the carrier placing a havoc nuke in the hanger forcing the carrier to crash. Juniper City On December 8th, Jane and Cassie were sent to a scouting mission to a unresponsive city named Juniper City but soon report that the Covenant are using the city as a fortress and has no survivors. With Jane and Cassie extracted, Battlegroups 13-15 and the Typhoon and Crimson Tornado attack the city but at a failure cost. Battlegroup 14 and 15, half of 13 and Crimson Tornado are all destroyed forcing Admiral Jackson to use the UNSC Typhoon to suicide bomb the Covenant Flagship and the crew evacuated. The plan succeed, and the Flagship crashes into the city. Vice Admiral Williams orders an orbital bombardment to be planted by Purple in the heart of the fortress. Once placed, Purple and the rest of Battlegroup 13 escape and the fortress destroyed. Falling Down The Covenant then invade Voa Jungle and captures a Hydro Station containing UNSC codes. Deployed to secure the codes, Purple Team quickly dealt with the Covenant and steal the codes. Half-hour later, the Covenant bomb Ulysses City with the UNSC Phantom responding. Luckily, Battlegroups 6, 16, 22, 35,and 77 arrive at Bivec, but not far behind is the Covenant Fleet of Prophet’s Guard engaging Battlegroups 6, 22, and 35. Jane then leads fighter squadrons against the Prophet’s Guard, but to no avail as the Lost Honor and Prophet’s Guard link up and destroy Battlegroups 6 and 35. After a constant push, the UNSC are forced back to Mortis and think of a new plan. The Covenant then captures a UNSC nuclear station with havoc nukes with Purple team striking back. Once recapturing the station, Purple Team uses the codes the destroys 12 Covenant Cruisers and 2 Assault Carriers. A day later, Gary, Cassie and Nichole with Marine Fire team 3877 are sent to investigate a down Covenant Corvette finding Covenant teach to be used. New Offensive While the stolen Covenant tech was sent off world back to Earth, Purple Team is sent with the updated ship and Battlegroups 16 and 77 to attack Covenant convoy. The convoy is destroyed but with three UNSC ships shot down and destroyed. In response, the Covenant glass Mortis, and destroy the Arkham and Battlegroup 77. In a response to the attack, Battlegroup 16 and Purple strike against the Covenant destroying 4 ships leaving 32 left. UNSC Benjamin, and Levi arrive to save the Bethlehem and Purple from Covenant forces. A distress signal comes in from the Starkiller Base in the north pole with Purple team sent to secure it. The base is evacuated and eventually glassed as well as Twilight base. The Bethlehem and Levi attack two cruisers surrounding Starkiller base, but with the Levi ''surviving and returning to the Benjamin. Both leaders of ships agreed to leave Bivec and the Covenant conquers the planet. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Owen-022 was the only member of Purple to truly engage the Covenant over Sigma Octanus IV and piloted boosted frames against several Covenant carriers. In an attempt to steal necessary data to gain entrance into a Covenant AI, Owen was killed when the engines exploded due to a triggered explosive. Psych-Interviews Personality Due to his father's way of life, Owen had a dark outlook on the world and held a lot of repressed rage which he does exploit several times on handlers, cadets and especially the Covenant. Yet, Owen also showed great compassion and a soft friendliness as he formed bonds with the different spartans including Gary-009, Jane-105 and . Soon, like Gary, Owen loosened up and began to be a bit social and soon was called brother and friend to one and all, including Mendez who still saw him as a son. Owen was also proven to be highly intelligent and always found crafty was for brass to get off his back either in the field or during training. In terms however, his intelligence made Owen a bit cocky and slightly egotistical. But he would still keep the mission and his fellow spartans as top priority now matter the cost. Owen also got several piloting lessons from both Jane and Roman as they stood as the two best on the team and lead the Sky Strikers on several occasions. Within time, Owen soon grew to be one of the most human spartan-II's and grew to have one of the most diverse combat styles imaginable. Psychical Appearance Owen was known for his rugged, almost "homeless" person look as he was constantly beaten and neglected as a child. However, as time moved on, he was described as a normal human soldier, stating a beard and almost civilian style like hair. The spartan was also known to wear standard UNSC equipment during downtime and not his spartan jumpsuit, regardless of orders. Owen was also identified for his CQB armor dubbed "Search and Find" as he was the self proclaim close quarters specialist and well deserving of the title. The spartan was also known for his very muscular build second in the team to Roman. Owen has also been called one of the more faster spartans and is perhaps the second fastest human after the "Rabbit" herself . Relationships Purple Team Gary-009 Gary and Owen had always held a stable relationship, with the two trusting in one another's plans and Owen always trusting in Gary's leadership skills. Owen was known for his dark outlook upon the universe, something Gary wished for him to explain from time to time, but often choses not to. Gary does not force anything upon Owen aside from orders in combat, and anything personal, they two share their own free will. Because of this, Owen seems to trust Gary more than anyone of Purple Team and truly sees him as a brother. Also the two seeming enjoy combat games together, i.e. keeping kill counts and seeing how fast they could get the job do while still being effective. It was out of this small rivalry that the two easily earned their ranks and positions on the team and act as quick and strategic two man team from time to time. Roman-071 Owen and Roman held an alright, stable friendship and enjoyed each others company and teamwork. Owen and Roman held each other at a decency bond unlike his bond with Gary and Jane. Roman was known to always hold his ground with Owen and both had each other's backs in battle. Jane-105 Jane and Owen were known to hold a strong bond with each other and viewed one another at a brother-sister relationship. Jane respected Owen's intelligence and skills in battle while Owen would respect Jane's speed and ability to make any unit into a tight-nit family bond. Owen, like Gary, was there to help Jane through her brother's death and beyond. Cassie-119 Cassie and Owen held one another as brothers and sisters and cared greatly about one another. Nichole-077 Nichole and Owen didn't interact much when they were on the team together, but Owen was known to care about Nichole greatly as did the rest of the team. Franklin Mendez Mendez and Owen held a father son bond as Franklin half raised him during training and went sightly easy on him at the beginning of basics. However, as Owen became better, Mendez increasingly went harder on him until he became the spartan Mendez always dreamed of. Quotes Confirmed Kills: Least to Greatest Hunters: 10 Drones: 55 Jackals: 687 Elites: 2,200 Grunts: 3,145 Total Kills: 6,097 (2525-2552) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse